A Bug-Type's Life!/Transcript
(After many days of travel and training, the group soon arrived in Azalea Town. Upon arriving there, they met up with one called Kurt, who made Caber and Sugar some Poké Balls with the Apricorns they picked. Sugar got a Love Ball, and Friend Ball, and a Moon Ball. Caber got a Lure Ball, a Heavy Ball, and a Fast Ball. After that, they stayed at the Pokémon Center to make sure Caber's Pokémon were fighting fit. When that was done, they went off to the Azalea Town Gym.) Sugar: '''Wonder who the Gym Leader is? '''Joel: The Gym Leader is called, Bugsy. He's an expert in and specializes in Bug-types. Sugar: 'Cool! ''(Soon they arrived at the Gym, which looked a little like a green house.) '''Big Faye: Hmm. Looks like I'll be able to watch your battle easily from out here. Caber: Well, let's go in. (Sugar, Joel, and Polly followed Caber inside. Upon entering, they could see several Bug-types, like Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna, and Spinarak.) Sugar: '''Wow... '''Caber: (thinks to himself) Just hope there aren't any Beedrill around. Just remembered that Sugar's afraid of em. Sugar: ''(think to herself) Please no Beedrill, please no Beedrill...'' Polly: (notices Sugar) Something wrong, Sugar? Sugar: 'No. ''(Caber brought Joel and Polly closer to him.) '''Caber: (whispers) I forgot to tell you guys... Um, Sugar's afraid of Beedrill. Joel and Polly: (whisper in unison) She is? Sugar: '''Yep. '''Caber: So maybe you two can help keep an eye out, for Sugar? Polly: Oh yes, I'll do anything for my sister, Sugar. (Sugar smiled at that response.) Sugar: '''So where's the Gym Leader? '''Voice: You talkin' about me? (Caber and the others looked up at a tree and saw a boy close to their age sitting on a tree branch.) Bugsy: The name's Bugsy, and I'm the Azalea Town Gym Leader. (Sugar sees a Weedle and gets unnerved.) Bugsy: (notices) What's wrong with her? Joel: '''Doesn't like Weedle. '''Caber: (to Bugsy) Don't take it personally. She had a traumatic experience with Beedrill. Bugsy: (understandingly) Oh I see. (Cupcake is playing with a Caterpie.) Sugar: Aw, that's so cute. Big Faye: (voice) Aw... (Bugsy looked up and saw Big Faye looking down through the opening in the roof.) Bugsy: Ah, so that's the giant I've been hearing so much about. Sugar: 'Mm-hmm. ''(sits with Cupcake and Caterpie) '''Caber: Anyway, I'm Caber McToss, and I'm here to challenge you. Bugsy: (smirks) Well, alright. I accept your challenge. Sugar: '''This is getting good. '''Caber: (thinks to himself) This is our first time, Trapinch. Let's make it count. (aloud, throws his Poké Ball) Go, Trapinch! Trapinch: (appears) Trapinch! Bugsy: Trapinch, huh? Interesting choice. (throws a Poké Ball) ''Go, Ariados! '''Ariados:' (appears, hisses) (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Ariados, the Long Leg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Spinarak. A Bug and Poison type. Ariados is able to spin extremely strong and sticky webs to trap its adversaries. Sugar: '''Ughhhhh... '''Polly: What's wrong, Sugar? Sugar: '''Ariados just looks creepy... '''Joel: Don't like spiders, huh? (The battle began. Ariados used String Shot, but Trapinch used Dig to get out of the way. Then she came up from out of the ground and used Tackle on Ariados. Ariados then tried to use Scary Face, but Trapinch didn't look and used Rock Slide on the the Bug/Poison-type Pokémon. Ariados tried to fight back, but it was no good. It eventually succumbed to the attack and fainted.) Sugar: '''Yay! '''Joel: I'm impressed, since this is Trapinch's first time and all. Bugsy: (returns Ariados) Not bad. Let's see how you do with this one. (throws another Poké Ball) Go, Butterfree! Butterfree: (appears; trills) (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. A Bug and Flying type. Butterfree's love of flower nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they don't have much pollen. Polly: '''Oh, Butterfree looks so pretty! '''Sugar: Sure is. (The Caterpie that was with Cupcake stared at Butterfree. Meanwhile, Caber returned Trapinch.) Caber: (brings out another Poké Ball) Go, Tyrunt! Tyrunt: (appears) Tyrunt! Sugar: 'Ooh! ''(Butterfree used Psybeam, but Tyrunt dodged and used Dragon Tail against the Psybeam. Butterfree then used String Shot, but Tyrunt used Fire Fang against the String Shot to free himself, and then followed it up with Ancient Power. Butterfree tried to dodge, but there was one rock after another. The Butterfly Pokémon soon became to exhausted and fainted.) '''Sugar: '''Yaaay! '''Happiny: '''Happiny! '''Joel: Makes me wonder what Bugsy's gonna use now. Bugsy: (returns Butterfree) Well, Caber, I gotta say, you're pretty good. (brings out another Poké Ball) Now here comes my partner. Go, Scizor! Scizor: (appears) Scizor! Sugar: 'Ooh! ''(Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) '''Pokédex: Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon, and the evolved form of Scizor. A Bug and Steel type. It threatens enemies with its eye-patterned claws, which can swing with tremendous force when used in battle. Caber: (returns Tyrunt, brings out another Poké Ball) Here we go, buddy. Go, Charizard! Charizard: (appears, roars) (With that, the battle resumed. Scizor went to use Quick Attack, but Charizard dodged by flying away. Scizor followed and used Metal Claw, while Charizard countered with Dragon Claw, following that up with Brick Break, knocking Scizor back. Scizor moved to use Bullet Punch and Charizard counter with Fire Punch, knocking them both back. Neither Pokémon was giving the other an edge as the battle went on. In the end, Scizor then used Swift, but Charizard blocked it with Dragon Rage, causing an explosion. From the explosion, Charizard erupted through and used Fire Blast, engulfing Scizor. Being a Bug/Steel-type, this move was very damaging to Scizor, who finally fainted.) Sugar and Polly: ''(in unison)'' Yay!! Joel: I was a little worried at first, since Charizard's Dragon-type moves are no good against Steel-types, but they really pulled through. Big Faye: That was an amazing battle, Caber. Caber: (looks up) Thanks, Big Faye. Bugsy: (returns Scizor) That was a pretty good battle there, Caber. Caber: You did well yourself. Bugsy: Here's a Hive Badge, as prove that you won at the Azalea Town Gym. (hands him the Hive Badge) Good luck with the other Gyms. Caber: (accepts it) Thanks, man. (With that, Caber and his friends left the Gym.) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 2 Transcripts